The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Friends and Lions
Part 1 Although a cool spring wind blew outside, inside the large brick building it felt like the hottest of summer days. The forge heated the home to extreme temperatures and the ring of hammer on steel filled the air from dawn till dusk. Sometimes even the setting of the sun did not silence the rhythmic clank of freshly forged blades. Yancy knew these sounds all too well as he had seen service with the Hammerind clan since he was a small child, much like his father before him and his father before that. The boy, inaccurately named as he had seen near thirty summers, was almost sickly looking yet he toiled day in and day out with the vigor of many men. Never one to let his employer down, Yancy cataloged and organized the shipments of armaments across Lancerus with extreme detail. Hammerind Steel had grown considerably under the leadership of Laulterec, who took his place as Master Forger in 1013 when his father, Unnis, passed the family hammer to him. Since then Yancy's work load had nearly tripled as Hammerind Steel made its way to every corner of Lancerus but he still labored on with a stunning desire to please. Today Yancy was busy at work balancing expenses when his attention was drawn by the chime of the door bell. Before he could stand the roar of Laulterec filled his ears. "Door Yancy!" How can he hear a small bell over pounding steel yet not hear a word when I speak? ''"Yes Sir!" Yancy yelled back as he stood from his seat. Before he could reach the hallway Laulterec rang out again. "Yancy m'boy! The doooor!!" "Yes Sir!" He yelled back down the hallway. Giving a heavy sigh before turning to answer the door. A muffled debate could be heard on the other side of the large wooden door when Yancy approached, he paused a moment to listen in an attempt to ascertain the visitors identity without opening the door but he could not make out the voices clear enough. Yancy slid the hinged wood board up from its place holder and wrenched the heavy door open. On the other side he was met by a pair of travelers. Before him stood a tall, dark haired man whose face seemed drained and ill, his clothes were ragged and dirty and upon his back was a large item bound in many layers of cloth, though what it was, Yancy could not tell. To the man's right was a young girl, fifteen or sixteen Yancy suspected but her eyes showed the wisdom of someone many years her senior. As he looked upon her she quickly turned away to cover her face and he thought he saw blood in her hands. "Welcome travelers to the home of Hammerind." Yancy bowed low, "How may I-" His words were cut off as a large hand pushed him aside. "Why did you not tell me we had guests?!" Laulterec boomed to Yancy. His face and arms glistened with sweat and his hands were dark with the work of a long day. "I..." Yancy began but Laulterec had already turned to the travelers. "Who ar' you? How may the house of Hammerind be of service?" Laulterec questioned. ''Always on the search for profit. Y''ancy thought but said nothing, he simply waited to see what the travelers wanted. It was the man who spoke as the girl cleaned her face. "Laulterec, It is I, Nex Belain," the man's smile was contagious, "do you remember me from the Tournament of Valrose?" "Nope!" Laulterec exclaimed as he slammed the door in their faces. "Bwah ha ha ha!" He roared, shaking Yancy's shoulder in his fit of laughter, nearly sending the poor boy to into the wall. Laulterec quickly opened the massive door again and with much more ease than Yancy. "Jus' fuckin' with you!" He roared with laughter again. "Yancy, see our guests to my study while I clean up; the porch is no place for conversation!" And with that Laulterec was off back to his forge, still laughing to himself. "Was he like this when you met him?" The young girl question the man known as Nex. "He was..." The man's smile had subsided to a small smirk, "But we are going to need that gusto." "Please come in." Yancy said meekly. He let them in and re-barred the door. "Follow me this way." Yancy took them to the left of the door down a larger hallway into the Hammerind Study; a large room decorated with many books, artifacts and treasures from around Oden and Lancerus. At the rooms center lay a massive stone table surrounded by elegantly crafted wooden chairs. At the head of the table was a large chair, roughly cut from the same stone as the table. The travelers sat on the same side of the table to the left of the great stone chair and whispered to each other while Yancy began lighting candles around the room. ''A strange pair these two. I do not favor the look of the man but this girl chills my bones worse than he. After he had finished Yancy addressed them once again, standing a good distance away. "May I offer you some refreshments?" Before the pair could answer Laulterec came in carrying a jug of ale in one hand and in the other Ebberrus; The House Hammer of Hammerind. "Yancy! Why are my guests without drink?" He half hand, half shoved the jug of ale into his hands. "Pour us a drink so we may have a proper discussion." He made his way to the great stone chair at the table's head, the floor boards creaking under the weight of Ebberrus. With another deep sigh Yancy grabbed three cups from a shelf and lay them in front of the guests and Laulterec. He poured them a drink and awaited his next orders, surprised they did not come before had had finished his first task. "My apologies for this one here," Laulterec began, "Boy' a little hard of hearing." Perhaps from constant yelling and laughing my ear. Laulterec raised a cup to his guests. The girl left her drink on the table and Yancy noticed trepidation in Nex's movement for the cup. The girl closed her eyes and nodded in approval. Who are these people? ''Yancy could not help but notice how strange these two were and he had seen many a strange folk in his day. "No drink for you lass?" Laulterec looked slightly offended. "My apologies good sir Hammerind but I do not partake in such drinks; best for all if I keep a clear head." She smiled a gracious smile and it seemed to satisfy Laulterec for the time being. "Very well young lass." He shifted his gaze to Nex, "Seems you must drink for two now; as I recall it is no problem for you! Bwah ha ha!" "No trouble at all." Nex's voice did not convey much confidence. "To your health Laulterec." "An' to yours." Laulterec replied as they touched cups and slammed the drinks back. ''I have a bad feeling about this. No sooner had the cups touched the table did Laulterec address Yancy, without looking at him. "Wha' are you waiting for boy? Pour us another! An' fetch the young lass something more appropriate." Yancy poured another drink for each man and took his leave but not before taking the girl's drink in hand. As he exited the room the trio began discussion. "So what brings you to my door step this day? Be quick, I've not got all day!" Laulterec's powerful voice carried down the hallway as Yancy made for the kitchen. Well out of sight, Yancy drained the girl's cup for himself and rejoiced as the liquid that warmed his body. "Much needed." He spoke aloud while he moved about the kitchen in search of a non-intoxicating beverage. After a short time he found a nicely spiced mix of honey water and decided it best to bring some cheese and bread as well. He gathered a fresh cup for the lady and arrayed the bread and cheeses on a platter. Impressed with himself he poured another drink of ale and cleared his cup before returning to the study. The discussion came back to his ears as he made his way down the hallway, Laulterec's voice coming in the loudest and clearest. "Now Valrose. That was a battle!" "Indeed it was, well fought, well fought." Nex replied as Yancy entered the room. "Ah Yancy! You remember Valrose, what a day of battle!" Laulterec was merry in his remembrance of the day though forgetting Yancy remained here in Brill to tend the Hammerind business. Yancy placed the honeyed drink in front of the girl and the platter between them all. "A grand day indeed sir; it was-" "They don't need the whole story Yancy!" Laulterec interrupted again before finishing another drink. "Alright you two, the hour grows late and I have many pressing matters this day; no time for idle talk. What brings you here Nex? Care to test your Luck against me again?" His eyebrow cocked up and he presented his best grin. Nex went to speak but it was the girl whose words fell first. "Please good sir Hammerind, we have traveled far and through great peril to be here." Yancy nearly collapsed as her eyes began to bleed. He turned to Laulterec and was astonished to see he remained perfectly calm. "My name is Lidiya and-" "Do not waste your breath lass." Laulterec's boisterous persona had disappeared in favor of the stern, commanding tone of his father. "Rumors of a child with blood eyes have reached us here, even in Brill." He stood up, placing both hands on the great stone table. "An' upon those rumor's rides ill-fortune..." Nex spoke up now, also rising from his seat. "Believe me, Fortune favors us and you would do well not to play into back ally mutters." Laulterec grasped the handle of the great hammer to the left side of his chair. "Tell me my own mind again Belain and I shall see yours decorating the walls of my study." Gods help us. ''Yancy backed against the wall behind Laulterec and trembled. Before it could come to blows, the young girl, Lidiya, stepped between them. A fresh steam of blood ran down her cheeks and Yancy felt queasy. "Please! We mean no disrespect. We need your help Laulterec and we've no place else to turn." Laulterec eyed her carefully then looked to Nex who raised his hands level with his cheeks. "It is true. Please forgive me, we have been on the road long and my mind is weak from fatigue." Laulterec still gripped his hammer tightly. Lidiya spoke up again, "The Godswalk is upon us, you must-" Laulterec held up his free hand and stared deep into her eyes. After a moment he began to laugh. "Ha ha ha! You think me a fool? I know more of the Godswalk than most know of themselves. You will not sway me, even if you are Unquala reborn." ''Unquala? Reborn? ''Yancy could not fathom what was going on in front of him. "I have no need to follow one of the Seven to an early grave. You will not weep for my sorrows yet." He turned to Yancy. "Show our guests to the door." He said raising his hammer to his shoulder. Yancy walked over to them and tried to move them from the study. Lidiya pushed passed Yancy with surprising strength and addressed Laulterec directly to his face. "You may not wish to follow me...but would you follow another?" She stood strong in front of him even though he towered over her. Lauterec simply turned and made for the door. "I am sorry Lidiya." Nex said sullen, bowing his head in remorse. She paid him no mind as she scanned the room. "Wait!" She called as her eyes fixed on a small crest above the fireplace. Laulterec halted in the door frame without turning. "Tell me sir Hammerind," Her voice was confident, "What do you know about Yav's Glen?" Laulterec let out the strongest laugh Yancy had ever heard and he turned to face them once more, a broad smile upon his face. "Well little lass. Now you have my attention." Part 2 The silhouette of Lamium loomed ominously behind them in the dusk, it's figure bordered by a horizon streaked with flowing waves of purple, red and orange. The warmth of the day was fading fast and night's cold embrace blew down from Dol-Baror. Laulterec sat uneasy aboard his wagon as he reigned back his oxen. "Suns not risin' any higher!" He yelled back to Nex and Lidiya who had dismounted to watch the Sun set. "One blasted moment Laul!" Nex yelled back over his shoulder. He shifted his posture to face Lidiya and spoke with heavy concern. "They will be here, right?" She looked up to him with freshly bled eyes, "They will, please Nex, do not worry. If it was possible I would have you at my side when we take the city but you know why I must have you in Gildor." She reached out a hand and grasped his arm with a reassuring smile. "Or are you afraid you will get lost without me?" ''Damn this girl, she has spent to much time with the likes of me. Nex joked to himself. He returned her smile, "Well, that is what I got him for." He motioned back to Laulterec who was growing more impatient by the second. "Just promise me you will not act too foolish without my Luck at your side." "It is a promise." She moved in to hug him and Nex felt his heart drop as she placed her head against his chest. "And like you always say, what is the worst that could happen." Definitely too much time with me. ''Nex thought again but he was not alone in his mind. ''Tooooo much ttttime with uuuuuuus... ''Maleka hissed a vile reminder of his presence. Nex shook off the sound of that poisoned voice and released Lidiya from his embrace. "I will see you soon." He turned away quickly and mounted his horse. As he and Laulterec rode off Nex spared one last moment to look back at the Goddess whom he had spent the last three years with. Her figure was now a dark spot in the dimness of dusk but he could still feel her gaze upon them; the wind picked up and blew her long hair that mixed in with the failing light. With much sadness he turned back to the road ahead and tried his best to ignore the voice growing in his mind and the weight on his back. ''Havvvvve no feeeear Nex. I will make sure weeee get back to herrrrr...... --- The few days on the road with Laulterec went quicker than Nex had originally thought; only two days after leaving Lidya in the mountain's shadow the duo was in Gildorian territory. They rode through the lands between Highkeep and Aedon Hold; Nex felt it was best to remain off the King's Road in hopes of staying away from unfriendly eyes. His biggest fears had been crossing Orcsbane road, named for it's historic defense of the Gildorian borders, but the two passed over without a bother. "Goo' thing we are not Orcs." Laulterec jested as they trotted away from the main road. After passing the cities the two men made southeast for a small crossing at the river just north of Valrose. "I do not drink coffee," Nex said, "I do not care for how it shakes my body." Laulterec let out one of his signature bellows, "Ah Nex. That is how you know it is working! Why just wait till we reach Leva Adium, you must try a cup of Nashuss' own brew." Nex shot him a puzzled look. "Khal?" "Aye. Jus' the one." Laul responded, "The Steward of Gildor is, as I hear, quite the authority on special blends and even has a bean farm somewhere in the south." "For his sake he had better hope his shaky water has the potency to make Gods of his Wolf Knights." Nex retorted "I would be lying if I claimed to envy the man right now. Do you think he knows of the wrath that marches to his gates?" Laulterec had seen battle and studied the arts of war. "He would be as far from that Throne as possible if he did." The oxen rocked his wagon slowly over the uneven ground. "To be honest I don' care much for the man myself and would gladly see another take his place; he is a coward, afraid to fight the real evil before him." Laulterec shot him a stern look that betrayed a hint of concern."Rumor has it he don' think too kindly of Lidiya or you." "That is one rumor you can believe." Nex shifted uneasily and looked over his shoulder. "And if I am also being honest, I would rather be back in Oden with the Hand of Men at our backs then these Wolf Knights. Who knows what sort of assassins we have waiting for us in the city. I hate big cities; too many well spoken backstabbers." Nex pulled a wine skin out and took a large gulp. He hesitated before putting the stopper back. Took another quick drink and let the skin hang from his saddle horn. "Waiting for you." Laulterec corrected him. "Huh?" Nex questioned as he wiped his mouth. "The assassins are waiting for you." Laulterec leaned back, fetching a pipe from his pocket. "Migh' be you need to worry more than I, oh Luckiest Sword." Puffs of smoke clouded out from Laulterec's fresh pipe to trail the travelers as he spoke. "Right. Waiting for me..." He took another small drink and glanced around again. Still nothing in sight. I will keep you safe Nex.... You know what you have to do.... Nex ignored the whispers and continued with the conversation. "I believe I will be alright, I am the Luckiest Sword Alive." He smiled but the irony of the title was not lost on Nex anymore. "And what happens when yer Luck fails Belain?" "Why Laulterec, if that were to happen then I suppose it is a good thing I brought along the mightiest Hammer I could find." Laulterec quickly shot him another stern glare that gave way to a smile and both men shared a chuckle as they proceeded down a hill and onto a small path that weaved between the country side. As the end of their fifth day drew closer they found a small inn that was built into the side of a rather large hill. From the path it looks only to be a hill with a chimney but around the back it opened out above the ground to reveal a peaceful abode of many levels filled with joyous patrons. The two travelers were greeted by a stocky Dwarf (even by Dwarf standards) with a long red beard and a shiny bald head. "Even' folks!" He called as they approached, "How may I be o' service today?" You could kill him and no one would care... You remember Nex, ahhh yes, you remember.... ''The voice was sharper, more clear. ''Get out. ''Nex retorted, ''I remember. I remember how you lie. "We are looking to bed here for the night, what are the rates?" Nex asked rather forcefully. He looked to Laulterec who had noticed the discontent in Nex's voice. "Ye be lookin' at three pence o' night a piece, iffin that be to yer likin'?" The dwarf gave no hint of discomfort. "Prices a bit steep for these parts..." Nex said looking rather annoyed. "But we've no qualms with those prices." Laulterec interjected but the Dwarf looked at Nex, "Best to pay more for a roof then lose everything out under the cold sky." There was blunt coldness in his voice. Nex looked up to the Sun and Laulterec gave a nod to the Dwarf as he looked to the smith. "Ver' well young Masters. I can take ye mounts an' store the wagon in the stable." The Dwarf gave a deep bow and as he rose Nex tossed the reigns of his horse down before quickly jumping from the saddle. He took his pack from the animal's side then aggressively fixed his sword belt around his waste. Laulterec, with a more friendly demeanor, handed down the long reigns of his wagon and hopped down as well. "You can leave the Wagon here, I feel I'll be returning here before long. If it suits you..." Laulterec motioned for a name. "Ogri m'lord and that suits me jus' fine. Ye' be lookin' fer anythin' else, ole Jori can take care o' ye inside." The dwarf gave another deep bow. Nex spit. "Many thanks, master Dwarf." Laulterec gave a curious half bow before unfixing his cart from the oxen. It lay with a hard thud and the rattle of metal could be heard from inside the well enforced cage of armaments. --- After Nex and Lauterec had received and acquainted themselves with their respective rooms they met back downstairs for a night drink and some supper. They ate a well seasoned chicken with sides of buttered carrots and fresh cobbed corn. After supper the two men lit pipes, drank a sweet Faust (A Korn mixed with multiple fruits) and planned for the remainder of their journey. "If we head for the King's Road from here we will blend in as merchants heading to Valrose." Laulterec suggested, his pipe clenched in his jaw as he spoke, held in place as he lit the fresh tobacco. "My name is known across Lancerus." "You look the merchant and have the name. I look like a man who needs arresting and have the name to go with it." It is not a lie. The thought flew into Nex's head as he pulled his hood further over his head. "We should head north of Valrose and cross the river. There is a-" "-''Chance?" Laulterec interjected. There be a chance your riverboat friends are still in business." Laulterec blew a smoke ring into the rafters. "What's to say, even if they are still there, they aren't just waiting to turn in some high bounty for a payout. A man'll pay good money for a sword as rare as you. And a man'll travel as far as ''Arn to get that payout." Nex looked around suspiciously again, "I guess I hadn't considered that..." He felt the walls closing in and suddenly wished Lidiya was here to pray with him. Laulterec kicked his feet down from another chair. Pulling the pipe from his mouth he spoke in a more serious tone. "An' speaking of rare swords," Hie eyes shifted back and forth between between Nex and the mass of bundled cloth on his back. "Why is it that you-" "Oil lads, look who it is!" The yell broke their conversation a soldier approached the table from behind Laulterec. Nex grabbed his dagger, hidden underneath his cloak and drew it halfway. Laulterec, seeing Nex's fear, placed a hand on Ebberrus, never far from grasp, and turned in his seat to see the man coming their way. "I never thought I would get so lucky..." The soldier began to draw his sword. Kill him......do it. Do it before he kills you..... "... You are Laulterec Hammerind!" The solder placed his sword at Laulterec's feet then stood raising a tankard in the air. "I must salute the finest craftsmen in Lancerus!" A table of Gildorian soldiers roared with him from the far corner. Laulterec loosed his grasp on the great hammer and, with a smile, raised his cup with the soldier. The two clanked cups and downed their drinks. Nex returned the dagger to his belt and took a long drink of his ale, looking around at the other people in the room while the soldier praised Laulterec. "I saw you at the tournament of Valrose in 1013, I'as only a lad o' 15 years but Gods be good, I was blessed to see everyone o' your fights." The soldier grabbed two more drinks from a serving girl bound for another table. "Pardon me love." He cast her a cheeky smile. " Another good sir?" he extended the cup to the smith. Laulterec accepted happily. "Thank you laddie." He smiled as he looked to the ground. "A smith knows 'is own steel; you carry a Hammerind sword boy?" The soldier blushed. "Aye sir Hammerind, tis the sword I bought from you at the games. As I said, I'as but a lad but you gave me that sword anyway and I've practiced with it every day." He is a proud young soldier. Thought Nex, his head swirled under the strong Faust and he began to feel ill. "I wanted to be just like you. The way you beat down that drunkard, Nex Belain..." He could be a dead young soldier. '' Nex wasn't sure if that was his thought or one of Maleka. The swirl spun faster around his head. "Right boys?" The young soldier rallied his few companions at their table close by. The soldiers gave a yell and beckoned them over, raising cups, shouting 'Ebberrus the Unstoppable' and hailing for another round of drinks. "Sir Hammerind," The young soldier stood tall and swayed slightly, "Would you come share a drink with me and the lads?" Nex snapped back into reality, the swirl stopped but he still felt ill. Laulterec turned to Nex with a wide grin, grabbed his bear's head helm and tucked it under his arm. "I am off for the night Yancy. Tend my chambers and see that there is a hearty breakfast ready for me on the morrow." He stood tall and proud as a mighty bear. He wrapped his free arm around the soldier's shoulder and proceeded towards the table. "That sword there is good but my skill has only gotten better..." Laulterec started as he walked to his market for the night. Nex smiled, "Aye sir Hammerind." He pushed back from the table and pulled his hood tighter over over his face. He took the stairs to a lower level and retired to his room, where he would find dreams of unrest followed by a morning of ill tidings. Part 3 The creak and swell of wood filled his ears. Nex's eye flung open and he threw the sheets from his body; the bed was soaked in sweat and he shook head to toe. He leaned over and his hand found a bottle, of what he did not care. He took a large drink and felt the hot liquid fill his belly, an instant later he retch over the side of the bed spilling mostly liquid accompanied by some carrots and corn. "....gawk...sppppt.....gawk...." He held back the next heave and the next and soon felt alright to stand. Weakly he rolled over the other side of the bed and made his way to the wardrobe. He shook off the drowsiness as he pulled on a tattered pair of brown breeches, large but tight about the calves, fashioned in the style worn by most Arnish men. Over his torso he tied a rough leather vest, once black the hide leather had long since been broken in and showed the wear of many steps under heel. As Nex gazed into a looking glass he felt a hit of nostalgia. ''If Sevgi could see me now. Same savage boy he dragged from the edge. ''Nex exited the room and was aware of the sword watching him; he resisted the urge and felt good as he pulled the door shut behind him. He made his way downstairs, the clap of his bare feet was the only sound over the chirping of birds. The yard and stable were still clouded in darkness and the early morning light had just begun to show from behind the inn. Nex's eyes adjusted quickly as he walked to the road. He spotted the tree he liked, an old pine, far off across the the path. He had noted it's beauty on the ride in and it was far away from the road so it must be a wonder to see up close. He would see a good sunrise from there. The tree stood tall and brisk with needle leaves of deep green surrounded by a field of tall grass. The fragrant smell of natural like flew up from all around. Nex stood at the base of the tree watching the Sun rise from beyond the mountains to the east. Wild animals had broken the branched as high up as Nex could reach; sap oozed from the broken limbs like golden blood, a reminder of life in all things. The peace was refreshing and Nex was truly glad to have left Malek'Reth locked away in his room. ''That voice will not ruin my Sunrise. Morning light slowly peaked over the mountain until it faintly lit the small people of the world from behind heavy clouds. Nex meditated over his burdens and his blessings. He imagined he flew. He saw a Hare running across a field, at first it ran to him then made him chase her into the woods. He saw his tavern in Arn, rowdy and rough and not his but it was his ''tavern. The Valley loomed before him as he soared over the mountains, the twisted maze of cracked rock weaved as far as he could see. ''A little further and I will be home. ''The mountain came into view. ''Home... "Garrah?" A soft voice called out. Nex awoke from his meditation to a small hooded figure before him. The clouds had dissipated enough now and the Sun illuminate her features as she threw back her hood. She was plain of face but for her eyes which burned with a deep fire. Nex did not know her but he knew the golden shield embroidered on her cloak. A Maiden. "I am Garrah." Nex said as he stood, his defenses down and his smile friendly. She stepped to him and produced a letter. "I bring you work from a Sister. Words of warning." She thrust the letter into his hands. "Meet at the Bloody Tankard." Nex looked the letter over. "Did this come from-" Nex questioned as he looked up. She was gone. Maidens, and the seal of the phoenix. My luck is changing already. ''Nex thought as he opened the letter. ''Shit. What does it say?! --- Nex and Laulterec sat at breakfast. Nex huddled inside his cloak and looked around nervously drinking an ale with little bits of bread while Laulterec looked over the letter and enjoyed a dark, rich coffee with bacon and hash. "How's a man live as long as you and not know his letters?" Laulterec questioned between bites of bacon. "I know enough of them to understand that letter is not good. Just tell me what it says!" He bit a small piece of bread and washed it down with a gulp of ale. "Har, Har! Ok laddie..." Laulterec held the letter up and read: "Garrah...that be you?" His smirk made Nex take another gulp of ale. "Aye, you know it is me. Keep going." "'Garrah, I honestly don't know if you are literate enough to read this'...Har! Har!" Laulterec bellowed and Nex felt even worse than before. "Oh laddie...har har...'but I have a strong feeling that someone is coming for you.' Gods damn you Nex!" Laulterec lowered the letter, "Who did you offend?" He was not pleased to learn even more trouble was coming their way. Enemies all around you Nex.... "Shhhh." Nex raised his hands in an attempt to lower Laulterec's volume. "Can you not draw so much attention. I have made many enemies on my trip north; some could be here now." He shifted around again. The only other people in the hall was a serving girl and Jori behind the counter. The rest of the inn slept off a long night of drinking. Laulterec skimmed the rest of the letter. " da da...that Mark....protected...dat da.....meet me June 10....signed C.F." Laulterec became even more aggravated now as he read the end silently. "P.S." He punctuated heavily. "Did you know you share a striking resemblance with Nex," He added his own twist onto Nex's title, "The God's dammed most Unluckiest piece of cow shite, Belain." He slammed the letter to the table causing the serving girl to stop, nearly dropping a breakfast tray en route to a room. Just then Ogri burst through the door and called for them to get their mounts. The serving girl jumped and dropped the tray of food to the ground with a smash. Nex jumped from his seat and drew his dagger out of instinct. Enemies....aaaaallllll arooouuund...... Nex resheathed his dagger and briskly walked to the door. Without looking back he said, "Time to go Laulterec." and disappeared out the door. Laulterec sighed, crunched another piece of bacon and washed it down with the last of his coffee. He opened a heavily laden coin purse and tossed a few pieces to the table. He smiled and silently thanked the soldiers for paying for his meal and lightening the load on his oxen. Previous Chapter The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Burdens Next Chapter The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Alone Without DeathCategory:Character lore